Gotham's Burning
by Batscribe29
Summary: Joker's plan for Gotham upon Batman's return is discovered by Nightwing moments before the Dark Knight announces his return to the city. Rated T due to Joker's plans for the future and because of some physical violence.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N You may want to have a go at reading the Joker's speech in your head in the style of Mark Hamill's Joker, as this was how I imagined it as I wrote this. Also, feel free to review, as this is my first fanfiction entry and I want to see how well my first try went._

Sitting on a stool in a filthy interrogation room in Arkham West, 'our ol' pal Joker' waited anxiously for his best buddy to drop by, an event which unnerved Joker a little nowadays thanks to that incident with Batgirl.

"Hey Flask! What's taking Bat-Brain so damn long? My favourite cartoon's on soon" shouted Joker. Before any of them could breath another word, they were both silenced by the faint click of a door being unlocked. Entering the door, to his surprise was a different friend he was used to, but remembered fondly from the good old days.

"Shouldn't you be back in Blüdhaven by now? I heard the Falcones are trying another drug run" Cackled Joker.

"My priority is you at the moment, Joker. While Batman is handling Sinestro and Dr. Sivana with the Justice League, I'm taking to Gotham for the time being" replied a former boy wonder, Dick Grayson, who now goes under the guise of Nightwing, a hero to a vile city second only to Gotham, "I have reason to believe that you are planning something for Batman when he returns to Gotham?"

"Oh yeah? Which little bird told you that one? I'll have to remember to give his wife a little surprise, do you think 20,000 volts would do the job?" Joker asked rhetorically, following it swiftly with a menacing chuckle that caused the guard overseeing the interview to feel even more uneasy than he already was.

"I don't think that's necessary at the moment, all I know is, that you have, and I quote, 'A big party for our pointy eared friend that'll blow the roof off Gotham.' Care to _elaborate?_" snapped Nightwing, trying to quash any idea of Joker trying to pull a fast one.

"Well, I think it's time for Batman to give us a smile for once. Lighten up a bit." Joker replied, who then gave another deep, sinister laugh. Joker this time noticed the effect he was having on the unfortunate guard. "Getting a little flushed out there Flask? Why not let Dr. J give you a helping hand?

"I'll give you a..." is all Flask could utter before Joker leapt onto him and tried to strangle the poor guy with his shackles... that was, however, until Nightwing hit Joker with two successive blows the right kidney and rib areas.

" *cough* Oh come on Night-fling, just trying to help" mumbled the Joker as he was dragged up from the floor to then be slammed onto the table.

"What are you planning?" shouted Nightwing, who was now getting restless, even for a man of his extreme patience and discipline.

"Well, it's quite simple actually; I'll be told when ol' big and brooding is back in town, and then with a few drops of gasoline, a match, and my devilishly handsome smile; I'll give Batman a firework show that he'll never forget. The grand finale will surely leave him weeping on the sidewalk like a broken-hearted teenager, and you'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

"Ok Joker, that's all I need, take him back to his cell." Nightwing concluded, as he made his way to the door.

"Ooh, by the way Bluebird?"

"Yes?"

"When was the last time you heard from you replacement Robin?" Joker cried as he was dragged laughing all the way back to his cell.

A sense of confusion and panic came over Nightwing He contemplated what that could mean, and then, to make matter far worse, his earpiece comlink buzzed.

"It's Batman, I'll be in Gotham within the hour, anything to report?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N I haven't updated for ages because I was busy with exams, but to all who are reading, here we go for part 2._

"He said WHAT?" exclaimed an exasperated Dark Knight.

"Look we don't have much time, now that you're back in Gotham, there's no telling what he'll do, and it involves Tim." replied Nightwing. The both of them stared at the map of Gotham on the Batcomputer, waiting for an alarm to go off. Batman pressed a key, bringing up a voice link.

"Cassandra, can you see anything from your position?" he asked, hoping for a detailed and positive reply.

"No, just a few guys on midnight shifts and a cop ru..." she stopped mid-sentence, and immediately glided down to get a better view. "Two people in an alley. One looks like a Joker thug. Bowery. South of the Iceberg Lounge. Hurry."

"On my way" replied Nightwing, already halfway towards his motorcycle. He sped off to meet Batgirl, whilst Batman stayed in the Batcave, not something he was used to unless he was injured, and even Alfred knew why asking that was a bad idea.

He searched the files for anything that might give Joker a motive, any special occasions in Gotham, high security operation, even a kids birthday party would suffice for Joker.

"There." A small beeping sound flagged up on the screen. "Dick, get to the Knight's Dome Sporting Complex. Now.


End file.
